


Bewitched

by Gismo070



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, cat Adrien is the best Adrien, magical (even more so), witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gismo070/pseuds/Gismo070
Summary: Marinette has been studying magic with her best friend Alya and rival Chloe at Tikki's school for witchcraft since she was twelve. Now three years since she joined she was chosen by her very own familiar! A small black cat named Kitty (cus she isn't good at naming things). Little did she know that this same cat attended her regular human school under the alias of Adrien Agreste after the headmaster's familiar Plagg taught him how to shape shift.When the evil sorcerer Hawk Moth attacks Marinette's regular school for her (and her friends) wands, a mysterious cat boy named Chat Noir appears to save them.Marinette teams up with Chat Noir to fight the monsters (akuma students) who attack the school.





	1. Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-made story! Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroez. Please support the official release.

_Stars_   _in the night,_

_gems forged from moon light._

_A green hue captivates the waiting,_

_misfortune brought upon the unsuspecting._

\- - -

Those piercing green eyes, like emeralds in the night stared deep into her soul. Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat transfixed by the black cat that laid curled up on top of the headmaster's desk. It's glowing gaze peered curiously at the young witch.

Tikki, the school's headmaster and Marinette's teacher was writing on the blackboard behind the desk, explaining the importance of a familiar and how they where creatures filled with strange magic.

_ Familiars aren't a species or race but a class. These creatures were often possessed magical capabilities of their own but usually did not use their power for their own self gain, instead they often lent their power to others. They could aid any being of their choosing in this way, but usually served witches and some wizards. However, familiars are a race commodity and only one in a hundred witches received one. _

Marinette, however, didn't hear any of this because she had long since tuned her teacher out. She just couldn't look away from his eyes.

But this wasn't any normal familiar, no this was a black cat. They were by far the most mysterious of the familiars which gained them an impressive reputation. The headmaster herself had a black cat as a familiar, his name was Plagg.

Plagg was a rather plump cat, with thick bushy hair. He was a little obese which was considerable since he could always be found in some corner eating Camembert cheese.

Marinette's best friend Alya had theorized once that his stomach was actually a black hole, which would make perfect sense considering his bizarre eating habit.

The cat that laid on the desk however was an internally different story.

He was a lot smaller than Plagg, slimmer too, with pitch black fur that looked as soft as silk. Marinette's fingers itched to stroke him, if only to find out if his fur was as soft as it looked. A green collar, the same color of his vibrant eyes, adorned with a little golden bell was wrapped around his neck. But his most striking feature by far were his eyes.

Those two electrifying emeralds that seemed to sparkle. Pools of spring valley green after a small shower of rain. She could go on and on describing his eyes alone.

"Any way class," Tikki turned around to address the ten girls sitting around the room behind their oaken desks, "this little kitty here will spend the next several weeks with us until he determines who his new master will be. Once that happens we will have a contract ceremony in which the lucky witch will become bonded with him. I must remind you that the bond between witch and familiar is permanent! This is a life time commitment, and one that you will benefit from greatly."

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Your homework is pages 216-223, read and annotate the following spells-"

\---

"Can you believe it girl! An actual familiar!" Alya sat at the kitchen counter.

They were at Marinette's bakery that her mother (a quite successful witch) and her father (a even more successful baker but not magical human) owned. Even though their magical classes took place in a small pocket dimension that Madam Tikki controlled, all of her students lived within the human realm, blending into the normal non-magical populous.

"Whoa that does sound exciting. What kind of familiar is it?" Marinette's mother Sabine inquired.

"A black freaking cat! And he was a beauty too, nothing like that pig Plagg." The ombré girl replied, pulling up an image of said kitten on her phone to show the older witch.

"Awe what a cutie! He looks mighty powerful."

"Yeah mom, I'm just hoping he doesn't chose Chloe." Mari said. Deep down she wanted the green eyed wonder for herself, but she knew that would never happen. She was just an average witch and an even clumsier human girl. There was absolutely no way a familiar would ever chose her, especially when there are much better candidates in the room. Chloe on the other hand might be a disaster zone when it came to magic, but her father was a wizard of the high council like Madam Tikki which bolstered her odds.

"You never know sweety, black cats are know for their mysteriousness, he could chose anyone in the room and for a number of reasons too." Sabine placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Heck he could even chose someone who isn't a witch." Alya added in.

Marinette smiled at their efforts, but she still felt down and out about the whole affair. Something inside her longed for that kitten, and she could only hope that he felt the same.

\---

 _'Do you have to be so noisy when you eat?'_ The black cat inquired the older familiar. Both were in Tikki's classroom about half an hour before school would begin. Said witch was on her computer updating the day's lesson plans while flipping through her spell book.

Plagg was curled on his master's lap, scarfing down a whole container of stinky cheese. The kitten was lounging on a corner of the desk, scolding his elder telepathically.

_'Please your just jealous because I have this delicious treat and you don't.'_

_'That could be farther from the truth... no way would I ever want to be caught eating something that grotesque.'_

Plagg was about to fire back another comment when a knock on the door distracted both of them.

"Madam Tikki, may I come in?" A girl's voice sounded behind the wooden door. The kitten found the voice to be quite pleasing.

"Yes Marinette, please come in."

Marinette, the kitten liked the sound of her name.

The door knob turned and in came a girl in ladybug themed robes. Her hood was down revealing her sapphire blue eyes and midnight black hair. He had recognized her as a student from yesterday's class.

The cat tried to hold back the sudden urge to rub all over her. She was breathtaking and her magical aura was quite pleasing to him.

"Sorry to intrude Madam Tikki but I wanted to ask a question about the spell on page 220-" The two witches began talking about magic mumbo jumbo, none of which interested the cat in the slightest. He was too focused on the sound of the girl's voice, and those eyes of hers.

Plagg noticed his behavior and totally called him out on it.  _'Awe has the kitten found his soulmate?'_  He teased gently.

_'I think I have...'_

_'Whoa wait you serious!? This girl is a clumsy mess! Why her?_ ' Plagg could recall several occasions when this girl had seemingly tripped over air. He of course being Plagg would always laugh at her for it, and would sometimes even be the one to trip her.

_'I'm following my heart on this one, and it says she's the one.'_

Plagg made a gagging sound and rolled his eyes at the kitten's stupidity. Plagg chose his master because of her power and fortune, while this one was 'following his heart'. Kittens now a days are so strange.

\---

After Marinette had finished her conversation with Tikki, she left to go meet up with Alya in the library before class began. The black cat following close behind her as she walked down the school steps and towards the warp door.

Touching the tip of her wand to the door knob caused the entire door to change colors, from a deep brown to a light grey. When the door opened she stepped into a large library.

The young witch continued down a few aisles of books with the cat on her heals until she came upon a section of tables. A few students wandered here and there looking for specific books, but Marinette was focused on the ombré haired girl who sat alone at one of the tables.

She greeted her friend and pulled out the chair across from her in order to sit. As soon as she sat down, the black cat leapt onto her lap, rubbing his little head on her stomach. The girl squeaked in surprise by his sudden appearance.

"No way! Is that who I think it is." Alya gleamed, "Looks like you've been chosen Mari!"

Marinette gasped in excitement, her very own familiar! Her expression quickly turned sour. There was no way he chose her, he probably just wants attention. She picked him up gently and held him in front of her so that their eyes were level.

"Are you really choosing me?" She asked hope and disbelief danced in her eyes. The cat smirked then quickly nodded his head in an affirmative 'yes'. She squealed once again then pulled her new kitty into a hug.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng at age 15 was already one in a hundred. A lucky witch who gained a rather unlucky familiar.


	2. Contracts and Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-made story! Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroez. Please support the official release.

_You are my sunshine,_

_my heart is your shrine._

_My childish dreams,_

_fill your everlasting glow._

_I am yours now,_

_forever more._

\- - -

The lights in the spell chamber dimmed when Madam Tikki entered. Her aura as strong as ever filling ever inch of the room, suffocating but at the same time embracing. A smile played on her lips at the sight that she had seen during class. The small black cat spent the entire afternoon either curled up on young Marinette's lap or rubbing himself against her legs.

It reminded her of when she first met Plagg. Her current familiar acted very similar, showering her with his undivided attention.

It was clear to everyone that the new familiar chose Marinette to be his master, even if some of the other girls in the class were upset that he didn't chose them. Chloe had a full on break down and had to be escorted to the solitary room for causing several out breaks, one of which nearly got her in a fist fight with Alya.

At the end of class that day the contract seal was to be forged between the young witch and her new familiar. Tikki had excused herself to go to the spell chamber in order to collect the necessary scrolls.

_... Fairy Wing's Love Curse... Cure for Troll Toe... Dragon Eye and How to Use Them.... Familiar Contract!_

After obtaining the scroll and a pack of magic salt chalk, Tikki exited through the red warp door and began her trek to back her class.

\---

Alya was fuming more than usual at the blond snob before her. The council wizard's daughter was always getting on her nerves but this was a new level of rage that the ombre haired girl had not felt in a long time. It was like the universe wanted her to give that girl a knuckle sandwich!

Chloe sat there glaring daggers at the raven haired girl and her cat, unable to speak (thank the gods) due too a silencing spell placed on her by Tikki after she refused to stop screaming.

Speaking of Tikki, the magic professor returned from her trip to the magic chamber.

Madam Tikki used her wand to stack the desks along the classroom's back wall. She then started to draw the magic circle with her salt chalk, filling the seal with ancient symbols of power. Once she was complete she led the black cat and Marinette to sit within the circle across from each other. She then instructed them to cut their hands (in the cat's case his paw) and drip some blood onto the circle.

As soon as the red liquid came into contact with the chalk a strange light began to emanate from the two. Tikki began to read the scroll, chanting the words and forming the contract. Their blood would act as their agreement and signature.

Once the ceremony was completed Tikki instructed Marinette to name her new familiar.

"Um... oh my I've never been good at names!"

"Yeah tell me about it," Alya deadpanned from the side, she felt sorry for the small cat who was about to be stuck with some terrible name for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry about the name Marinette. A familiar already has a name that he can reveal in his own time, the only purpose of the one you give him is that it will be the name you call to summon him." Tikki watched as Marinette continued to struggle with the naming proccess.

"Ok then.... I'll call you Kitty! How about that?" A playful smirk crossed her lips, but internally Marinette was face-palming from not being able to come up with something more creative.

Now it was the black cat's turn to deadpan, but at least it wasn't that bad. Kitty a simple generic name which was honestly a lot better than what Alya though she was going to say. Chloe was laughing her ass off and talking smack, which thankfully no one could hear due to the silencing spell. The black cat could also hear Plagg's meows of laughter at the ridiculous name but chose to ignore him.

"So what do you say Kitty? Ready to be my familiar." Marinette held her hand in front of the cat before her.

Kitty gave a simple meow of approval then began to rub himself on Marinette's outstretched hand. This was the beginning of a great friendship.

\---

Kitty's nose scrunched up at the Camembert, and he turned his head the other way.

"Looks like he doesn't like cheese."

"Thank god! That means we won't have another Plagg on our hands!" Alya chuckled.

It was after school and the two girls were in Marinette's loft over her families bakery with their newly found furry friend. As soon as they had arrived, Kitty explored the entire building familiarizing himself with his new home and marking his territory. The cat had claimed the ledge of Marinette's window as his and proceeded to knock all off her potted plants from his domain.

After giving him a gently scolding for making a mess, the two best friends decided to feed him. Apparently being a familiar meant he was too good for cat food so the girls had to find something more suitable for his refined tastes. They rummaged through the bakery's industrial sized fridge for cheeses but found that the cat was fond of pastries, especially croissants.

Alya managed to stay for dinner, but afterwards she left for home. Marinette had finished her homework earlier that evening and was now up in her room sewing a cat bed for her new familiar. It was made of a soft wool of the same color as Kitty's collar, which now had his name engraved on the bell. Smiling at the small creature that was curled up on her desk she gently lifted him and the two of them headed up to her bed to sleep.

\---

"He keeps on meowing at the door." The baker said to his wife pointing his flour covered hand at the cat.

"I think it's cute that he's waiting for her to return." Sabine knew just how dedicated familiars are to their witches. She also knew just how displeased he had been this morning when Marinette had to leave to attend human school.

Her daughter had to spend twenty minutes explaining to her familiar on why magical cats couldn't go to human school. She also had to promise him that she would return later in the day to pick him up for her witch classes.

Marinette had left that bakery door three hours ago, and Kitty had sat there waiting for her return since. Several of the Dupain-Cheng's customers had commented on the cat, others had even petted him (which he enjoyed greatly), but the small kitten still refused to move from out of the doorway.

Tom washed his hands and walked over to Kitty. Crouching down he began to gently rub the cat's little black head causing a loud purr to come from the creature.

"You know I miss her too when she's gone, but it's not like we can go to school with her. So instead of sitting here all day, why don't you get something to eat? You must be hungry." And with that the baker stood back up and went to check on the oven.

Little did he know that his words caused Kitty have a light bulb moment and conduct a plan.

\---

_'What do you mean you won't teach me?'_

Plagg's tail swayed back and forth from his perch on the teacher's desk. It was second period of witch school, and Marinette had kept her promise and had came back to take Kitty to school with her. The two black cats had stayed in the classroom while the students and their teacher went to the library to pick up the newly updated wicked literature books.

_'I mean what I said! I have much more important things to take care of with my VERY important witch instead of teaching a kitten like you how to shape shift. I doubt you would even be able to comprehend the magic involved.'_

Kitty glared at the older cat then leaped up onto the desk top next to him in order to look him eye to eye.

 _'Don't tell me what I can and can't do,'_  the smaller cat growled, _'you have no clue what I'm capable of! All I'm asking for is a chance, plus all you do during class is eat smelly cheese so I don't think you will have any trouble sparing me a few minutes here and there of your_  precious  _time.'_

Plagg sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with this kid, he was more stubborn than Wayzz on a bad day. Tikki's familiar jumped down from the desk and to the semi-open door, motioning for Kitty to follow.

 _'Why do you want to learn this spell again?'_  Plagg inquired as the two black cats walked, navigating through the halls to a deserted section of the school that wasn't being used.

 _'I want to transform into a human so I can join Marinette at her human classes. I'm suppose to be her familiar which means I need to be there with her at all times in order to protect her.'_ Kitty replied as they entered a secluded room in which they could practice in secret. Familiars weren't suppose to use magic for personal gain and even though this was for a kind of selfish reason, Plagg would allow it because he was doing it for his witch.

_'Well then let's get down to business.'_

\---

Plagg had long since turned into a human himself as a demonstration to the younger familiar. He stood there in a black vest and dress pants which covered a grey dress shirt. His black collar was still wrapped around his neck with his black dog tag that was marked with a green paw print.

His green eyes observed the other cat as he tried the incantation again. It was his ninth attempt at the spell but he was improving every time. The magic circle paper that he held in his little paws started glowing once again. Than in a flash of green electricity the familiar transformed into... well Plagg wouldn't exactly call him human yet.

The hybrid before him had wild blond hair with two black fur cat ears sticking out of the top of his head and a long black cat tail protruding from his hip area. Black fur covered the area around his still cat eyes to form a sort of mask. He wore a unzipped black hoodie with three green horizontal stripes and a black undershirt with a large green paw print on it. Black skinny jeans and black combat boots with green laces adorned his lower half.

"So how do I look?" The hybrid raised a clawed hand to fiddle nervously with his green collar and familiar bell.

"Like a goth cat boy... it's actually a good look for you." Plagg teased in response. "You're close but not all the way there yet."

Kitty pouted then released the spell, reverting back into a cat.

\---

Four more attempts later and he nailed it!

A fully formed human body with no extra cat appendages. His blond hair was shorter and styled neatly plus his eyes weren't that of a cat. His black undershirt with five different colored stripes was covered by an unbuttoned white over shirt. A pair of light washed jeans and orange converse, the perfect image of a regular teenage boy.

Plagg hummed to himself as he circled around the boy. Saying that he was impressed would be an understatement since Plagg was absolutely blown away by his progress, it only took him thirteen times to pull it off.

After running his fingers through his jet black hair in contemplation, Plagg gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Well you certainly look the part... all you need now is a proper human name and not some dumb pet name."

"I was thinking the same thing, I was planning to just use my real name." The boy smiled, pleased with himself.

"And that would be?"

"Adrien."

"Well then Adrien _Agreste_ , it's nice to meet ya, I'm Plagg." The familiar held out a hand which the boy took and shaked.

"The dark butterfly huh? I like it."


	3. Smartie, hottie, vadisimo, yummy-tastic spell binder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan-made story! Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroez. Please support the official release.

_Oh hot damn,_

_I am falling in love!_

_My heart calls to this stranger,_

_a charmer that I accept with open arms._

\- - -

The plan was a success. Operation: Stalk Your Witch to School was a success!

Adrien smirked to himself while walking down the halls of his new school. That morning before Marinette woke up, Plagg and Adrien had met up and bought the familiar some school supplies with the allowance that Tikki gave them. Adrien originally was disgruntled that Plagg had tattled on him to the headmaster but was surprised that she was completely supportive of their plan.

The two had pretended to be Adrien's parents in order to help him register for classes under the alias as the newly transferred student Adrien Agreste. After making sure that he got into the same classes as Marinette (with a little magical bribery), Adrien decided to explore the campus.

Wandering around the empty halls he had bumped into a darker skinned boy with headphones hanging around his neck. Adrien immediately got up and started collecting the paper that the boy dropped, all of which were either sheet music or scripts for some sort of movie that he was working on.

"I'm so sorry man, I wasn't paying attention where I was going and-" Adrien stopped rambling when the boy held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it dude," the red capped boy glanced Adrien up and down, "I haven't seen you around here before... you new?"

"Y-yeah I'm new, I just moved in last week." Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously, a habit that he's had ever since he first transformed into a human. "I'm just trying to find my way around and hopefully meet new people... without running into them."

"Well you've already met one new person," the boy offered his hand to shake which Adrien accepted, "I'm Nino, wanna be friends newbie?"

\---

The two entered the classroom several minutes before the bell rang. It turns out that Nino was also in Marinette's class so it was a win-win for the cat boy. When they entered a lot of eyes turned to the two friends, mainly focusing on the new kid of the duo. 

The class was well aware that they were getting a new student but non of them thought he would be so.... 

what's the word...

_damn hot!_

A quick glance around the room Adrien immediately spotted his witch and wasn't supprised to see her staring back at him. There eyes locked and the blond gave the girl a friendly smile along with a little wave. He turned and saw the blond b-witch glaring at his master, he narrowed his eyes at her then redirected his attention to the teacher who just walked in behind him.

"Class, as your well aware, we have a new student today!" Madam Bustier said sweetly, placing a gentle hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi there, I'm Adrien Agreste and I just moved to town." He smiled then took his seat next to Nino, and in FRONT of Marinette! Score two for the cat boy! For a black cat he sure was having a rather lucky day.

\---

Marinette looked up from her sketch book when she heard the class room door open, and smiled when she saw her friend Nino walk in along with... 

"Oh that must be the new kid!" Alya whispered to her. "Dang son he's cute!"

Marinette wasn't paying attention because her eyes locked with the blond before her. Those green eyes, she felt like shes seen them before. The boy looked away shortly after and Marinette felt her face heat up when she saw him glare at Chloe who was glaring at her! He was defending her!!!

Alya noticed her blush. Reaching down she tapped Nino's shoulder.

"I saw you come in with the new kid. Is he nice?" She inquired with a smirk, oh this was gonna be fun.

"Yeah dudette, he's real nice. Sorta already my bro, why ya ask?"

"Oh nothing..."

Nino gulped nervously. When Alya acted like this then SOMETHING was going to happen, and it was never a good thing. Both classmates turned their attention to the teacher who just entered the room.

"Class, as your well aware, we have a new student today!" Madam Bustier walked over to stand next to the new kid, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi there, I'm Adrien Agreste and I just moved to town." Alya could hear some of the girls swoon at the sound of his voice, including Marinette who was getting redder by the minute. The poor bluenette nearly had a heart attack when the blond hunk sat in front of her.

"Omg omg omg Alya! He smiled at me!!!" The bluenette let out a whispered squeal. Adrien smiled at her reaction, his cat like hearing allowed him to hear her even though she tried to keep quiet. This wasn't technically eavesdropping was it? The blond just shrugged the idea off and continued to listen in to the two witches behind him.

"I know girl I saw." The ombre girl put her hands on her friend's jacket to try and keep the bouncing girl still. Removing one of her hands she inspected a black fuzzy material that was on the jacket.

"Geez girl your covered in cat hair!" Alya laughed as she picked a few strains of the black fur off of her friend's jacket. Adrien smirked at this comment, he had done his job well.

Marinette however rolled her eyes, "Yeah Kitty loves rubbing himself all over me... oh no!" Marinette's blue bell orbs widened in fear.

"What if he thinks I'm some crazy cat lady because I'm covered in cat hair!!?! What if he's allergic to cats or doesn't like them or or-" 

"Girl girl chill! You'll be fine! I don't think he'll care if you have a cat, most people have some sort of pet." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Even if your's is of the magical variety." 

"She's right you know." The sudden voice of the blond in front of them caused both girls to squeak in surprise. Adrien decided that now would be a good time to intervene before his master had a mental break down over something as silly as cat hair. What would she do without him. "I actually happen to love cats."

"Yeah Marinette here loves cats too! Right Marinette...." Alya nudged her friend with her elbow trying to get the raven haired girl to speak.

The young witch snapped out of her frozen state and entered one of stuttering complete utter gibberish. Adrien laughed at how adorable she was being, god he loved his witch.

Marinette meanwhile was fantasizing about how melodic his chuckles are, she could listen to him laugh all day.

\---

During lunch, Adrien sat with Nino, Alya and of course Marinette. The four engaged in all sorts of conversations, non of which contained anything magical since Nino was just a normal human dude and Adrien had to pretend to also be a normal human. He was gaining all sorts of valuable insight from the aspiring DJ on how to act like a total bro.

Marinette was still stuttering and eventually just stopped talking all together in front of the blond in order to prevent herself from looking like a complete idiot around the boy.

This first day of school was going rather well for Adrien, but he was a black cat after all. There was no way he could be all that lucky...


End file.
